The computer interface for the 200 KeV Hitachi 7000 Electron Microscope is approximately 80% complete. When complete, the computer will be able to control the microscope to acquire bright field images, dark field images, x-ray images, and electron energy loss images, simultaneously as well as directly, being able to measure the beam current. The computer-microscope combination will also be able to acquire energy dispersive x-ray spectra and electron energy loss spectra. Energy selective elemental imaging will also be done.